1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to biology and medicine and can be applied for biological fluids purification and to normalize a condition of those to physiological standards.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A facility for biological fluids correction is taught by PCT International Application PCT/RU94/00022, including a biological fluid mixing compartment or mixing chamber with a ferreed sorbent being in e.g. a physiological solution. A compartment for precipitation of the ferreed sorbent out of the biological fluid using magnets after their, the fluid and the ferreed sorbent, interaction, such as a precipitation chamber, a vessel for the ferreed sorbent with the physiological solution, and a driving gear ensuring the facility operation. The mixing chamber is connected with the vessel and the precipitation chamber by channels through a filtering device connected to the correction facility outlet socket, by an inlet socket linked to a biological fluid inflow source, e.g. to a patient's vein. Here, the inlet socket is connected with the mixing chamber through a channel, while the vessel outlet channel is input into the same channel, and valves enabling the biological fluid to flow from the inlet socket to the outlet socket of the facility are installed in the channels.
The known equipment enables biological fluids correction through removal of e.g. low-molecular and medium-molecular toxins, however, the known equipment application requires immixture of the fluid being corrected with physiological solution, as well as infusion into the biological fluid (e.g. into blood) of anticoagulants, which is not always indicated for the patient. Besides, constructive performance of the equipment is quite sophisticated.
One analogous prototype equipment is the biological fluids correction system taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,479, containing a hermetical mixing chamber, a precipitation chamber and a vessel for the ferreed sorbent. The mixing compartment is connected via hose channels with the vessel and the correction chamber through a filtering device connected to the correction system outlet socket, by an inlet socket linked to the biological fluid inflow source, e.g. to a patient's vein. Biological fluid flow from the inlet socket to the outlet socket of the system is ensured by the pumps installed on the channels. The inlet socket is connected with the mixing chamber via a channel and the vessel outlet channel is input in the same channel. Also, valves controlling the biological fluid specified flow direction are installed in the channels, and the vessel has a device for maintaining the predetermined pressure.
Such system enables the possibility of biological fluid correction, however, it does also have the same disadvantages of the previously described equipment, and in order to avoid any ingress of air into the biological fluid being corrected, which air is used for e.g. maintaining the predetermined pressure in the vessel with ferreed sorbent in physiological solution, the system construction is substantially complicated, e.g. the device filtering the already processed fluid before getting out of the system is overly sophisticated.